The Circle of Fate
by zephyrus 123
Summary: LoM/ Di saat takdirnya telah diukir rapi di atas permukaan batu pualam. Di saat semua asa tenggelam di lautan bernama kepasrahan. Di saat keinginannya bagaikan angin yang tidak mungkin dapat ditilik. Di saat itulah ia datang membawa kemustahilan yang dapat mengubah hidupnya./ IrwinMatilda/ Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Square Enix**

**Author: lucem ferre 123**

* * *

Di saat takdirnya telah diukir rapi di atas permukaan batu pualam. Di saat semua asa tenggelam di lautan bernama kepasrahan. Di saat keinginannya bagaikan angin yang tidak mungkin dapat ditilik. Di saat itulah ia datang membawa kemustahilan yang dapat mengubah hidupnya.

**The Circle of Fate**

**_Matilda..._ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _exist_ _in_ _this_ _world?_ _Your_ _life_ _is_ _not_ _about_ _walking_ _the_ _path_ _others_ _make!_ -_Irwin_**

**(BGM: Legend of Mana – Bonded by the Soul)**

Seperti aktivitas anak-anak pada umumnya, Matilda, Daena, dan Escad sedang bermain petak umpet. Sekarang giliran kucing berbulu _hazel_ itu yang berjaga.

Kali ini Matilda boleh berbangga. Ia tidak akan ditemukan pertama kali lagi oleh temannya. Sudah tidak tahu berapa jauh jaraknya dengan Daena, rasanya sudah cukup aman di dalam hutan ini. Matilda menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Sambil menunggu waktu, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Pohon menjulang ingin menggapai awan, sesemakan menjalar mengejar musim, dedaunan berserakan menyelimuti bumi, pohon tumbang menuntaskan nasib pada segerombolan rayap. Meskipun hutan ini masih bagian dari teritorial Gato, namun bagi Matilda ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Menit demi menit bergerak maju. Rasanya sudah lama calon _High_ _Priestess _itu duduk di bawah pohon. Apa Daena menyerah? Matilda terkikik membayangkan wajah kekalahan Daena.

Dalam waktu dua jam lagi matahari akan turun dari singgasananya. Sudah cukup rasanya bersembunyi, ia ingin kembali, jika saja ia tahu jalan pulang...

Setiap jejak membuatnya merasa gelisah. Setiap jejak ia tidak berhenti mengantarkan doa. Setiap jejak sebelum akhirnya ia terhenti.

_'Jangan sekali-kali memasuki hutan, Matilda.'_

Kedua bandul beriris zamrudnya menangkap sesosok asing berbulu lebat yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, memperhatikan kestatisan Matilda. Dua pasang mata saling berpandangan yang hanya dipisahkan jarak selemparan batu. Dua pikiran saling mengidentifikasi akan sosok yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

_'Kenapa?'_

_'Kau akan menemukan banyak monster yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja.'_

Tubuh Matilda bergetar hebat demi mengingat sekelebat percakapannya dengan Escad Liotte. Selama ini ia hanya berkeliaran di sekitar desa—tempat yang selagi ada para _nun_. Tidak pernah ia melihat wujud seekor monster, dalam mimpi pun tidak.

_'Monster_?'

Matilda memperhatikan wujud di depannya lagi. Sesosok itu kelihatan sepantaran dengannya. Jari panjang dihiasi oleh kuku tidak kalah panjang dan tajam begitu juga bagian kakinya yang hanya terdiri dari tiga jari. Bulu merah kecokelatan panjang bagaikan membakar seluruh leher dan bagian pipinya. Dua tanduk runcing nan kokoh menyembul dari rerimbunan rambut di kepalanya.

_'Iya. Sosok yang aneh. Berbeda dari kita.'_

_'Apa seperti Daena?'_

_'Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi bukan hanya itu, mereka buas dan mematikan.'_

Sesosok itu beranjak dari duduk, langkahnya akan menghampiri Matilda yang terdiam kaku dalam hitungan singkat. Mengetahui itu, tubuhnya terasa kehilangan tulang. Ia terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi paras malaikatnya, tidak siap menerima kenyataan terburuk.

Sesosok itu telah berdiri tepat di depannya. Pandangannya mengelilingi setiap inci tubuh mungil Matilda. Ia pun melipat kedua lututnya, bertumpu pada kedua telapak kaki. Suara isakan terdengar dari sang gadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Matilda menghentikan isakannya. Apa seekor monster akan begitu peduli pada calon korbannya? Kecuali jika ia bukan seekor monster!

Ia mulai berani menurunkan kedua tangannya. Bagian bening dari matanya memerah. Dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan, ia mengankat wajahnya, menatap sesosok yang beberapa waktu tadi masih duduk dengan nyaman. Dua pandangan bertemu.

Di saat yang sama, langit Fa'Diel menggema. Dua putaran takdir yang telah digariskan pada mereka terputus, mengambang di udara. Satu pusaran muncul entah dari mana, membuat dua takdir itu saling mendekat lalu menyatu dalam satu putaran, menghasilkan putaran baru yang masih rapuh. Cinta muncul.

"Kau menangis karena takut padaku?"

Matilda mengangguk ragu. Sesosok tadi menghela napasnya dengan berat, kecewa. Pertanyaan konyol seperti apa itu? Tentu saja, siapapun yang melihatnya akan segera mengambil seribu langkah agar tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Matilda menyadari itu, ia merasa bersalah atas kejujurannya. Ketika ia hendak menyela, sesosok yang lebih tinggi darinya bangkit. Kedua pasang mata mereka masih beradu. Pandangan itu tidak mengerikan, tidak ada hasrat untuk membunuh. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan tadi rontok satu per satu.

"...Aku akan menjauh sehingga kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Lebih baik lewati jalan itu." Ia menunjuk suatu gang yang mulai ditutupi sesemakan dan perdu. "Ikuti saja jejak yang masih tersisa dan kau akan tiba di desa Gato tanpa bertemu monster."

"Maafkan aku errr-"

"Irwin, panggil saja begitu. Tidak ada yang salah, aku memang mengerikan."

Irwin mundur dengan teratur. Sosoknya menghilang di antara desakan pepohonan. Kali ini Matilda benar-benar merasa bersalah.

**.::.**

"Daena, apa kau mau menemaniku membeli benang wol?"

"Tentu saja, Matilda."

Daena tersenyum tulus pada _priestess _muda yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Telah lewat tiga hari sejak ia tersesat di hutan. Ketika kembali, tampak dua raut wajah yang memucat, Daena dan Escad. Mereka takut terjadi apa-apa padanya, namun begitu tidak berani meminta bantuan pada _nun_.

"Memangnya kau ingin merajut sesuatu?" tanya Daena penasaran. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam benda.

"Iya. Aku ingin membuat syal."

_Syal? Untuk siapa?_

Pertanyaan itu terpaksa harus disimpan dulu. Pandangan Matilda tertuju pada suatu benda, sepasang sepatu lengkap dengan kaus kakinya juga. Matilda mengerahkan ingatannya kembali. Sepertinya Irwin membutuhkannya juga.

**###**

"Irwin?" Daena mencoba mengingat nama-nama orang yang ia kenal. Otaknya memeriksa satu per satu arsip nama yang tersimpan. Nihil. "Siapa?"

"Dia yang telah menunjukkan jalan pulang." Matilda masih tetap merajut wol kuning itu. "Aku ingin meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih padanya dengan memberikan syal dan sepatu tentunya." Matilda tersenyum mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Melihat Matilda tersenyum membuat Daena ikut tersenyum. Kebahagiaan Matilda adalah kebahagiaan dirinya juga. Namun di sisi lain, tidak tahu kenapa, Daena merasakan suatu firasat menyedihkan yang akan menanti mereka.

Di saat yang sama, langit Fa'Diel menggema. Satu putaran takdir yang telah digariskan padanya terputus, mengambang di udara. Satu pusaran muncul entah dari mana, membuat satu takdir itu mendekat lalu menyatu dalam satu putaran bersamaan dengan dua takdir sebelumnya. Tiga takdir itu masih belum cukup. Kebahagiaan muncul.

**###**

"Kau sedang merajut apa, Matilda?"

Seorang pemuda keturunan Liotte menghampiri Matilda yang sedang duduk pada salah satu bangku di Cliff Terrace dengan tangannya yang tetap bekerja.

"Syal," jawabnya singkat. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, syal berwarna kuning itu selesai dirajut. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Escad menilai penampilan syal itu. Terlalu sederhana, tidak ada motif apapun. Rajutannya juga kurang rapi. Tapi...

"Bagus. Sempurna!" Kedua jempol tangannya mengacung di udara.

Demi mengetahui reaksi itu, Matilda tersenyum puas. Jam-jam senggang yang ia lewati untuk merajut tidak sia-sia. Setidaknya begitulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kedua tangan mungilnya kini melipat syal tersebut menjadi empat lipatan.

"Syal itu untuk siapa?" tanya Escad ingin tahu.

"Irwin."

_Siapa dia? Laki-laki? Di mana rumahnya? Kenapa kalian bisa kenal_?

Itulah rentetan pertanyaan yang melayang di pikiran Escad. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia merasa kesal pada siapapun yang memiliki nama Irwin.

"Irwin?"

"Iya, dia yang menunjukkan jalan pulang waktu aku tersesat di hutan."

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bernama Irwin di Gato. Apa dia orang luar?"

Matilda mengerutkan dahinya. Untuk yang satu ini ia hanya bisa menerka. "Sepertinya dia tinggal di hutan." Seakan mengingat sesuatu ia melanjutkan, "Ternyata selain Daena, Irwin juga bukan dari ras manusia."

Tampak jelas pancaran sinar gemilang dari kedua permata zamrud itu seakan ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Kini gantian kening Escad mengerut. Sejenis monster yang dapat berbicara, 'kah? Tidak, monster tidak dapat berbicara selayaknya manusia. Apa ia seorang _demon_—iblis...?

Bagaimanapun, darah keturunan _Holy Knight_ masih mengaliri pembuluhnya. Hasrat untuk menjauhkan Matilda dari 'bahaya'itu pasti ada. Sudah kewajibannya sebagai penerus Liotte.

Di saat yang sama, bumi Fa'Diel menggema. Satu putaran takdir yang telah digariskan padanya terputus, mengambang di udara. Satu pusaran muncul entah dari mana, membuat satu takdir itu mendekat lalu menyatu dalam satu putaran bersamaan dengan tiga takdir sebelumnya. Pusaran telah cukup _solid _untuk menjalankan putaran takdir mereka. Kebencian muncul.

**.::.**

Pagi itu, ketika matahari baru saja memunculkan sinarnya, Matilda telah bersiap-siap dengan bawaannya. Sepagi ini aktivitas para _nun_ masih meredup. Ia mengambil celah lebar itu untuk pergi ke hutan, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kedua temannya, terutama Escad yang sepertinya tidak menyukai Irwin.

Dengan melewati jalan yang—Irwin bilang—aman dari monster, Matilda melihat sekeliling. Sudah puluhan langkah yang ia habiskan—hingga ia berhenti di tempat mereka pertama bertemu, namun sosok yang dicarinya masih belum kelihatan. Tangannya sudah lelah membawa beban yang cukup berat bagi gadis berumur enam tahun seperti dirinya.

Matilda mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak di bawah pohon rindang. Peluh meluncur jatuh dari kening porselennya. Kurang lebih setengah jam ia terus berjalan. Matahari telah keluar sepenuhnya dari persembunyian, membuat burung-burung beterbangan dari sangkarnya.

Matilda merasa ada seseorang di sekitarnya. Tapi sejauh apapun ia memandang, hasilnya tetap sama, nihil. Seketika kepalanya menengadah, melihat sesosok yang ia kenal. Pupil ebonit itu membesar.

"I-Irwin!"

Tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya orang yang ia cari ternyata ada di atas pohon.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha tidak bersuara. Aku akan pergi lagi."

"Jangan! Aku memang mencarimu."

Irwin menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum ia melompat turun dari dahan yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu.

"Mencariku?"

Matilda hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah sejak ia berhasil menemukan Irwin.

"Ini," gumamnya sambil meyodorkan syal sederhana dan sepasang sepatu beserta kaus kaki pada masing-masing tangannya. "Sebagai permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih."

Senyum tulus itu membuat darah sang _demon_ berdesir. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada makhluk yang memberikan senyuman padanya. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun membuat ia tersadar dari kekuatan magis bernama senyuman itu.

Dengan kedua tangan _demon_-nya, ia menerima pemberian Matilda. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak membutuhkan benda-benda itu, namun rasa senang yang begitu kompleks menaungi relungnya. Seandainya ia tahu perasaan apa yang menghampirinya ini...

**.::.**

Ada yang berbeda pada diri Irwin pagi itu. Di lehernya melilit sebuah syal kuning tanpa motif. Di masing-masing kaki _demon_-nya tersemat sepasang sepatu beserta kaus kakinya. Ia memperhatikan penampilan barunya itu di atas permukaan air sungai yang jernih.

"Sejak kapan ada _demon _mengenakan barang-barang buatan manusia?" Seorang—seekor—_fairy_ merah terbang di sebelahnya sambil tertawa. "Kau tidak akan memperoleh manfaat apapun dengan itu."

Ia tidak hentinya menggoda _demon _merah yang masih terpaku melihat refleksi dirinya di air sebelum akhirnya menghilang karena tatapan tajam Irwin. Perkataan _fairy _tadi memang benar. Dingin atau panas, ia tidak dapat merasakan itu. Syal ini tidak ubahnya hanya benda mortal yang tidak pantas dikenakan olehnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan secercah rasa yang timbul begitu saja sejak mengenakannya. Rasa yang membuatnya masih tetap mengenakan hadiah Matilda tersebut.

"Apa ini yang namanya 'hangat'…?"

Refleksi dirinya melebur bersamaan rerintik air yang turun dari atas sana. Irwin melempar jauh pandangan pada langit yang tertutup awan kumulus, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah terjawab. Sejatinya, _demon_ diciptakan untuk menghancurkan makhluk lain, tanpa perasaan. Namun batas itu—secara tidak sadar—telah dilampaui oleh Irwin.

**###**

Matilda terpekur dari bacaan pada kitab tebal yang sedang dipegangnya. Di Temple of Healing ini ia diwajibkan untuk terus membaca untaian kalimat suci yang harus dihapalnya yang merupakan segelintir tahap untuk menjadi _The High Priestess_. Di saat semua anak sebesar dirinya hanya mengetahui nama-nama permainan, ia telah dihadapkan pada berbagai macam tulisan kuno serta bacaannya. Bukan berarti Matilda dijauhkan dari apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh anak-anak. Ia juga diberi waktu untuk istirahat atau dengan kata lain, bermain selayaknya anak seusianya, walaupun tidak terlalu sering.

Matilda berpindah dari tempat duduknya ke depan jendela kaca yang ada di ruangannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat demi menyentuh permukaan kaca bening tersebut. Awan kumulus menaungi langit pagi ini.

"Aku bosan…," lirihnya pelan seakan sedang berbicara dengan kaca.

Irwin melintasi pikirannya. Ia begitu menarik bagi Matilda. Sesuatu yang ia miliki tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh Matilda... setidaknya itu yang terpikir olehnya.

"Apa aku juga bisa memiliki itu?"

Bulir-bulir air mulai turun dari kumpulan awan di atas, menjejaki permukaan kaca dengan airnya. Dalam sekejap, bayangan dirinya yang terpantul tersamarkan oleh uap yang menempel di kaca. Sejatinya, ia memang diciptakan menjadi _The High Priestess_ untuk melanjutkan tugas turun temurun. Namun batas itu akan terhapus seiring ia masih memiliki keinginan akan sesuatu itu.

**.::.**

"Aku tidak bisa memanjat."

Berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Walaupun Matilda telah memperkenalkan Irwin pada kedua sahabatnya, namun ia sering berkunjung ke hutan tempat Irwin berada sendirian karena ia tidak ingin pertengkaran Irwin dan Escad terulang lagi.

Selain itu, di sini ia bisa merasa lebih bebas dari kenyataan akan nasib yang telah diikatkan padanya. Seperti saat ini, Irwin mengajaknya memanjat pohon applesocks—sejenis buah apel yang mirip kaus kaki—yang berada di tepi sungai kecil.

"Begitu ya." Ia lalu memetik beberapa buah applesocks ranum sebelum kembali turun. "Ini lebih enak dari buah pear o'heels kemarin."

Matilda menggigit permukaan merah menggoda itu. Rasa manis yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya melumer di lidahnya.

"...Matilda."

"Ya?"

Tangan kiri Irwin menggenggam tangan kanan kecil Matilda sehingga applesocks yang digenggamnya jatuh berhamburan. Kedua pasang mata beriris kontras itu saling bertemu. Irwin menarik tangan yang tercipta sempurna itu untuk membawanya ke suatu tempat di mana Burung Cancun—The Temple's Guardian—bersarang, di tepi tebing tertinggi.

Mata indah itu membesar. Air terjun yang hanya bisa ia saksikan dari Cliff Terrace sekarang bisa ia nikmati secara langsung. Selain itu pemandangan di hadapannya bagaikan suatu keajaiban yang hanya dapat dilihat dalam lukisan dan mimpinya. Ini merupakan pengalaman berharga yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

"Tidak ada makhluk yang bisa menentapkan takdir kepada makhluk lain."

Suara itu dengan lembut menelusup ke pendengaran Matilda. Pandangannya mulai kehilangan cahaya namun masih tertuju pada lukisan alam di bawah sana. Di saraf pikirannya terukir akan percakapan lampau.

_'Kenapa?'_

_'Aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi The High Priestess. Bahkan sebelum aku lahir... takdir itu telah tercipta.'_

_'...'_

"Kau lihat air terjun ini, Matilda? Siapapun tidak bisa membuatnya mengalir ke tempat yang lebih tinggi, karena air ini mempunyai jalannya sendiri, begitu juga kau."

Matanya membesar. Pandangan kosong itu seakan tertembus asa yang selama ini hilang. Irwin mengubah segalanya. Ia menyusupkan seberkas janji esok yang indah, mematahkan segala ketidakmungkinan, memberinya kekuatan untuk meraih sesuatu itu. Sesuatu yang bernama kebebasan.

Ya, bebas... kata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah tertulis di kamusnya. Bebas... kata yang tidak pernah tersemat di doa panjangnya. Bebas... kata yang selama ini dikategorikan sebagai ucapan dosa. Bebas... mantra ajaib yang akan mengubah hidupnya seketika.

Tangan _demon_-nya kini menggenggam erat, tidak ingin melepaskan tangan rapuh nan halus itu. Ketenangan menjalar ke tubuhnya. Seandainya ia tahu kenapa Matilda bisa menciptakan perasaan senyaman ini...

Di sisi lain, para semut tampak hilir mudik pada satu titik. Semut yang lebih besar dari semut lainnya memimpin para anak buahnya bekerja—sesekali ia turut membantu. Remahan applesocks diangkut beramai-ramai untuk dibawa ke gudang penyimpanan. Tiga applesocks yang masih utuh, habis dimakan oleh para fairy.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Maaf kalau _setting_-nya pada kayak kodok (melompat-lompat). Saya agak bingung dengan hubungan _supercomplicated_ mereka ini. Semoga aja OOC-nya ga terlalu parah (tapi kayaknya parah, deh, mereka ngomong kayak bukan anak kecil lagi). T.T Di fict ini cuma menceritakan awal pertemuan dan penyebab tumbuhnya keinginan Matilda yang tidak terlalu dibahas, _ending_-nya silahkan simak di game atau manga-nya (walaupun kurang nyambung sama fict ini). Hehe….**

**Umur mereka di sini saya buat 6 tahun. Sebenarnya agak bingung juga... Irwin dan Matilda mati di umur 26 tahun. Waktu Matilda (26 tahun) yang mukanya udah berubah kayak nenek-nenek itu masih hidup terjadi percakapan dengan Daena, kira-kira dia bilang penampilan Matilda berubah drastis sejak 10 tahun terakhir (berarti saat _elemental_ _power_-nya ilang umurnya masih 16). Masalah sebenarnya di sini! Bagaimana bisa waktu Irwin dan Matilda di gua (_scene _Irwin ngambil _elemental_ _power_ Matilda) gambar mereka ga seperti remaja! Kayak masih umur 6 tahun. Makanya saya buat saja mereka bertemu di umur 6 tahun, di game atau manga-nya juga udah pada bersama waktu masih anak-anak. =.= **


End file.
